De l'autre côté du miroir
by La Mal-Aimable
Summary: Et si Tseng, le ténébreux chef des Turks, se retrouvait projeté à Konoha? Quelle serait sa réaction face à ce monde pour le moins... étrange?


Ma première fanfiction publiée... Je ne vous demande pas d'être indulgent.

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ni lieu ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus, et je décline toute responsabilité en cas d'accide... bref vous avez compris.

Note : Même le titre ne m'appartient pas, puisque c'est une référence (que dis-je! une copie) du titre de la suite du fameux _Alice au pays des merveilles_ , de ce cher Lewis Carroll. Mais je trouvais qu'il collait étonnement bien avec l'histoire, et j'ai toujours été nulle pour trouver des titres...

**De l'autre côté du miroir**

Kakashi lisait son livre préféré, accroupi sur un des toits penchés de Konoha, lorsque Kotetsu apparu à ses côtés :

- Tsunade veut te voir immédiatement.

Le ninja disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Kakashi poussa un faible soupir et releva la tête. La matinée était bien avancée et le soleil éclairait avec intermittence les toits de tuile brune. Les arbres arboraient fièrement leur nouvelle parure tandis que les oiseaux fêtaient le retour de la saison douce on était au quatrième mois de l'année. Kakashi se leva, marqua soigneusement sa page entamée et disparut, comme balayé par le faible vent qui agitait la cime des arbres.

* * *

Tseng se réveilla avec un mal de crâne comme il n'en avait encore jamais eu. Après une vaine tentative pour ouvrir les paupières, où il eut l'impression d'avoir la tête passée au mixer, il décida sagement de rester immobile le temps que les chocobos affolés qui couraient sous son crâne se calment un peu. Il passa mentalement son corps en revue, et, hormis son mal de tête persistant et quelques courbatures sans gravités (il n'en connaissait d'ailleurs pas l'origine), il ne lui semblait pas être blessé. Lorsque les battements sourds dans la région de son cerveau se furent un peu calmés, il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs, afin de déterminer comment il était arrivé là – peu importe où était ce là il s'occuperait de cela plus tard – et surtout dans cet état. Il chercha d'abord un lien avec Reno, dans la possibilité où son subordonné aurait enfin réussi à le soûler, ainsi qu'il l'espérait depuis qu'il était entré dans la division du sévère Utaïen. Cependant, avant de pouvoir arriver à une explication logique et acceptable, le chef des Turks entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, et les pas caractéristiques d'un homme s'approchant de lui. C'est alors que Tseng remarqua deux choses capitales premièrement, peu importait qu'il réussisse ou non à soulever ses paupières, il restait dans tous les cas dans le noir le plus complet et deuxièmement, il avait les pieds et les poignets liés.

* * *

- Quelle est ta mission ?

Tseng garda le silence, habitué aux interrogatoires, bien que la plupart du temps il se trouvait plutôt à la place de l'homme aux étranges cheveux blancs et au visage presque entièrement caché par un tissu noir qui le harcelait de questions, et que la plupart desdites questions lui paraissaient franchement étranges, voire d'un non-sens frisant le ridicule.

- A quel village appartiens-tu ?

- ...

- Es-tu un espion du village de la pluie ?

- ...

- Quelle est ta mission !

Son bourreau l'avait violemment frappé au visage en posant sa dernière question, mais pas plus que pour les autres Tseng ne desserra les lèvres, que ce soit pour répondre ou pour laisser transparaître sa douleur. Il tentait en même temps de rassembler ses souvenirs et d'analyser la situation afin de déterminer où il se trouvait - en s'aidant des maigres indices qu'il pouvait remarquer depuis qu'on lui avait enlevé le bandeau qui lui obstruait la vue - comment il y était arrivé et qui diable était l'homme qui continuait de le harceler de ces questions que Tseng ne comprenait qu'à moitié. Mais les attentions répétées de son tortionnaire n'aidaient certes pas le Turk à se concentrer. Aussi c'est avec un soulagement certains qu'il vit l'homme aux cheveux argentés quitter la salle en le laissant avec ses quelques blessures et contusions nouvelles, et son flot de pensées irrépressible.

* * *

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour la deuxième fois, au bout d'un temps indéterminé – la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était dépourvue de fenêtres ou autres objets qui auraient pu donner un quelconque indice sur l'heure qu'il était – Tseng avait quelque peu fait le point avec ses idées. Il ne savait toujours pas où il se trouvait, ni aux mains de quelle tribu barbare et étrange il était tombé, mais il avait définitivement disculpé Reno. Ses souvenirs étaient encore confus, mais il se souvenait clairement de la dernière mission que Rufus lui avait assignée, ainsi que de son départ avec Elena, quelques autres Turk et Hojo pour le cratère Nord. Le scientifique prétendait avoir besoin de recherches supplémentaires et il semblait au Turk qu'ils y étaient restés un moment, campant dans les tréfonds du cratère illuminé de mako.

L'homme qui entra dans la pièce n'était pas le même que la première fois. Plus grand et plus imposant que le premier bourreau, son visage était parsemé de cicatrices qui rendaient son air encore plus sévère. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi impressionnants que sa carrure, avec une intelligence incontestable et une légère lueur de sadisme. Le Turk reconnu en lui le parfait bourreau, celui qui ne se contentait pas de torturer physiquement pour se procurer des informations, mais connaissait aussi toutes les trames de l'esprit et qui savait utiliser le tranchant de sa voix et de son regard pour en couper tous les liens. Tseng sut que cet homme était à craindre, et il se prépara mentalement en conséquences.

La torture physique fut aussi horrible que ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais le Turk aguerrit en avait vu d'autres et il résista vaillamment. La torture mentale fut en revanche étonnamment inefficace. Rien des scénarios que l'homme faisait reluire devant ses yeux n'avaient le pouvoir de le faire flancher Tseng ne comprenait parfois même pas ce que voulaient dire les menaces qu'il recevait – en quoi le fait d'être un renégat devait le faire flancher ? Son supérieur, Rufus, était à la tête de la plus puissante industrie du monde, et ce n'était qu'à lui de décider de son sort, que d'autres clans le prennent pour un renégat ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Son tortionnaire se rendit rapidement compte de l'inefficacité de sa torture mentale. Cela sembla accroître encore son sadisme naturel et il redoubla d'effort et d'imagination dans ses tortures physiques. Tseng, qui au fil des pièges et des questions qui étaient censées le briser mentalement s'était forgé une idée assez fixe sur ses bourreaux, se la répétait mentalement, comme un naufragé s'accroche désespérément à un bout de bois rouillé qui le maintient hors de l'eau. Lorsqu'il avait remarqué que la torture mentale ne l'influençait pas et qu'il n'avait pas à fournir de trop grands efforts pour y résister, la première pensée qu'il eut fut qu'il se trouvait dans une société absurde. Il n'en comprenait pas les tenants et aboutissants (il ne pouvait d'ailleurs que les deviner à travers ces questions dont il ne comprenait parfois pas la moitié des mots – qu'est-ce qu'un Sennin ? un Hokage ? un gengutsu ?). Alors que l'interrogatoire allait en s'intensifiant, il se le répéta, encore et encore, se persuadant que cette société si absurde ne pouvait par conséquent pas le toucher, lui, le Turk rationnel. Mais son bourreau s'acharnait, et cette litanie ne le protégea pas indéfiniment de la douleur physique qui elle, bien que provoquée par un homme absurde au possible – l'argumentaire de Tseng allait décroissant au fil du temps et des blessures – cette douleur physique donc était bien réelle. Son tortionnaire était passé à un stade supérieur dans la torture, réussissant de plus en plus souvent à arracher des gémissements de douleurs au Turk jusque là resté de marbre, et Tseng passa donc à un stade plus basique dans ses mantras : son « ce monde est absurde, cet homme est absurde il ne me peut pas m'atteindre » s'était transformé en une vérité plus simple, plus concrète et à laquelle Tseng s'accrocha avec encore plus de force. Il se répéta inlassablement - tout en serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper ces sons dégradants qu'il finissait quand même par entendre (et il se doutait bien que ce ne soit pas son bourreau qui s'était mis à gémir ainsi) – son nom, son grade et sa fonction, ainsi qu'il le faisait avant de commencer chaque rapport à Rufus.

La douleur finit par former un brouillard épais dans l'esprit de Tseng, et celui-ci s'en raccrocha d'autant plus fortement à la bouée de sauvetage qu'était cette litanie. Elle était devenue sa réalité, la seule raison pour laquelle il ne se laissait pas aller à cette douleur lancinante. Il s'était persuadé que c'était la seule réponse à fournir aux questions incessantes de l'homme penché au-dessus de lui, si bien qu'il finit par la hurler dans sa souffrance.

L'homme aux cicatrices arrêta brutalement ses supplices, mais Tseng ne s'en rendit pas compte ses blessures le meurtrissaient tellement qu'il ne sentit pas que de nouvelles douleurs ne s'ajoutaient pas aux anciennes, et que son calvaire n'allait plus croissant. De légers coups frappés à la porte finirent de sortir l'homme-que-Tseng-trouvait-si-absurde de sa torpeur, et il sembla réaliser être allé trop loin. Avec un dernier regard pour le Turk agonisant sur la table, il sortit de la salle.

A travers la brume qui engourdissait l'esprit de Tseng, il perçut du mouvement, une personne habillée de couleurs ternes entrer dans la salle. Puis un masque étrange se pencha dans le champ de vision du Turk, et il se demanda s'il pourrait résister encore longtemps à la torture. Il ne parlerait pas, bien sûr, puisque de toute manière il ne comprenait pas la moitié des questions qu'on lui posait, mais il sentait qu'à ce rythme là, son corps – aussi entraîné qu'il soit – ne résisterait plus longtemps. Il frissonna lorsque des mains se posèrent sur l'une de ses multiples blessures et il se crispa en l'attente de la douleur. Un léger picotement vint l'assaillir, mais rien de comparable à ce qu'il avait vécu avec l'homme balafré. Alors que les mains continuaient leur exploration, suivie de ce picotement plus ou moins intense, Tseng finit par comprendre qu'on le soignait. Du moins ses blessures les plus graves. Il eut un rire amer – virtuellement, puisque sa bouche et ses cordes vocales n'étaient pour le moment plus aptes à produire un tel son – en se disant que ce serait juste pour ne pas qu'il meure, histoire de pouvoir recommencer le « traitement » du balafré le plus longtemps possible. Tseng continua, lors des quelques instants où la douleur libéra enfin son esprit assez pour qu'il puisse aligner deux pensées cohérentes, d'essayer de mettre au point sa situation et de comprendre comment diable il s'était retrouvé là. Mais lorsque les mains arrêtèrent leur parcours, ce fut pour qu'elles fassent avaler de force au Turk une potion qui le plongea immédiatement dans un sommeil sans rêve, où son seul compagnon fut le néant.

* * *

Tseng éprouva un vague soulagement en voyant une tignasse blanche apparaître dans l'ouverture de la porte. L'homme qui fit son apparition dans la pièce ne s'approcha pas du Turk pour reprendre l'interrogatoire, ainsi que ce dernier s'y attendait, mais pris une chaise d'un coin reculé de la salle et s'assit à distance respectueuse de la table sur laquelle gisait Tseng, quelque peu remis de ses précédentes « discussions ». Celui-ci était éveillé depuis quelque temps déjà, et il avait partagé cette trêve entre les temps de réflexions sur sa situation – où il tournait invariablement en rond, n'arrivant à aucune explication satisfaisante – et ceux à attendre avec un mélange de crainte et d'impatience que cette foutue porte s'ouvre, peu importe qu'elle apporte avec elle sa délivrance ou signe son arrêt de mort. Il ne put cependant empêcher le soulagement de le gagner lorsqu'il vit que c'était son premier bourreau qui était revenu, car il était persuadé que, bien que certainement capable des pires atrocités lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir, celui-là n'avait pas de côté sadique particulièrement développé, contrairement au balafré. De plus, le fait qu'il se soit assis dans un coin de la salle et mit à l'observer de son œil unique le rassurait il savait qu'aucune torture mentale de la part de ces sauvages ne pourrait l'atteindre, et on ne torturait pas aisément quelqu'un assis sur une chaise à trois mètres de distance.

- « Tseng, éminent membre des Turks et subordonné de Rufus Shinra, au rapport. » commença Kakashi lentement.

Tseng tressaillit en reconnaissant la phrase qu'il avait répétée sans fin lors de son interrogatoire avec le balafré. Il ne se rappelait pas précisément l'avoir dit à voix haute, mais il semblerait que oui finalement...

- Tseng c'est votre nom je suppose ? continua le ninja-épouvantail.

Le Turk ne bougea pas un cil, mais frissonna intérieurement en entendant son prénom prononcé d'un ton aussi froid, qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui de Rufus. Seulement à force d'être sous les ordres de ce dernier, même son ton le plus froid n'avait plus de secret pour Tseng et il savait exactement ce que son patron allait lui demander juste en l'entendant prononcer ces syllabes. Alors que dans la bouche de cet inconnu, son nom résonnait étrangement, comme déplacé.

- C'est après que cela se complique, continua l'homme comme s'il pensait à voix haute. Que signifie « Turks » ? C'est indubitablement une organisation, dont vous êtes un membre éminent. Donc... qu'est-ce que sont les Turks ? répéta-t-il, se penchant en avant et s'adressant cette fois clairement à Tseng.

Celui-ci ne répondit toujours pas, son cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime afin d'analyser la situation d'après les quelques nouveaux éléments qui lui étaient fournis. Une peuplade qui ne connaîtrait pas les Turks ? Pourtant leur nom était aussi connu que redouté, que ce soit à Midgar ou ailleurs. Il devait vraiment être tombé dans un endroit très reculé pour que le nom de Turk n'évoque rien. A moins que ce ne soit un subterfuge pour le faire parler... ce qui confirmait Tseng dans sa théorie de l'absurdité de ces gens qui le retenaient.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs s'était entre temps levé et approché de la table sur laquelle gisait Tseng. Il le regarda un instant, attendant sa réponse, mais comme Tseng ne se décidait pas à parler, il continua :

- Mais ce n'est pas tout. « Rufus Shinra »... c'est évidemment ton supérieur. Un nom de code ? Un surnom ? Qui est ce Rufus Shinra ?

Tseng eut l'impression de se prendre une douche glacée. Il ne connaissait pas Rufus Shinra... ?

Son interrogateur fit le tour de la table et s'approcha des pieds liés du Turk. Il planta son oeil unique dans les yeux noirs de Tseng, qui avait relevé la tête pour ne pas le perdre de vue, et qui semblait éprouver pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé un semblant d'intérêt pour ce qui se tramait autours de lui.

- Mais le plus étrange... poursuivit le borgne, le plus étrange est que vous ayez réussi à résister au traitement de Morino Ibiki.

Tseng devina que ce devait être le balafré.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, ordre du Hokage, vous n'êtes plus considéré comme un prisonnier ordinaire, dit-il d'une voix plus froide, plus conventionnelle tout en détachant les liens qui maintenaient les pieds de Tseng à la table froide. Vous serez libre d'aller et venir dans cette pièce, et serez transféré avant la fin de la semaine dans des quartiers de haute surveillance. Inutile bien entendu d'essayer de vous échapper.

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa tâche, il vint défaire les menottes liant les mains de Tseng.

- Je repasserai dans deux jours. Si vous collaborez, nous pourrons peut-être envisager de traiter avec vous. Si en revanche, vous continuez de faire la carpe...

Une ombre passa dans son unique oeil visible.

- Morino Ibiki n'aime pas qu'on ne lui réponde pas. Et il a horreur des situations où il a l'impression de ne pas être le plus informé. Autant dire qu'il ne vous porte pas dans son cœur...

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il quitta la pièce, laissant Tseng – qui n'avait pas bougé bien qu'il ne soit plus retenu de force à la table – perplexe. Après quelques minutes, le Turk se leva lentement, s'assit sur la table, puis finit par se mettre debout. Il fixait toujours la porte par laquelle la chevelure extravagante de l'homme borgne avait disparue.

Laissé seul, Tseng tournait en rond, littéralement autant que métaphoriquement. Ils ne connaissaient pas Rufus Shinra ? Rien que le mot Shinra aurait dû ne serait-ce que leur mettre la puce à l'oreille ! Où avait-il bien pu tomber ? et comment ? Tseng s'arrêta, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

_Ils étaient dans un hélicoptère de la Shinra. Le pilote lui demandait quelque chose. Il acquiesçait. Le cratère Nord était en vue. _

_Ils avaient atterris. Hojo était déjà parti, impatient, en direction du chemin qui les mènerait jusqu'aux tréfonds du cratère. _

_Ils avaient planté le camp dans une des multiples grottes illuminées de mako. Hojo était allé examiner une salle. Ils avaient attendu. Longtemps. _

_Puis le scientifique avait débarqué. Surexcité. Tseng était sorti de sa tente, avait adressé un regard interrogateur à Rude, qui était sensé escorter Hojo. Rude avait acquiescé à la question muette de son supérieur et, sur un signe de l'Utaïen, ils avaient tous suivi le scientifique gesticulant jusque dans une grande salle. _

_Hojo la traversait sans s'attarder, sans porter un regard vers ses instruments de mesures disséminés ça et là. Il s'approchait d'un mur, légèrement transparent..._

Arrivé à ce point de ses souvenirs, Tseng entendit des coups frappés à la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un homme – ou une femme, il n'aurait su le dire – masqué entrait, portant un plateau de nourriture. Sans un mot, il le posa sur la table où Tseng avait passé les dernières heures, attaché, et ressortit de la salle. Tseng regarda suspicieusement le plateau durant quelques secondes, avant de décider que l'appel du ventre était trop impérieux et les menaces trop improbables pour tergiverser plus longtemps. Il mangea.

* * *

Lorsque l'homme aux cheveux blancs revint, deux jours plus tard – Tseng avait désormais une vague notion du temps, se référant à la fréquence des repas qu'on lui apportait – Tseng l'attendait, appuyé contre le mur face à la porte. Tseng attendit qu'il ait refermé la porte et ait relevé la tête dans sa direction pour prendre la parole, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cet endroit :

- Nous n'avons pas été présenté il me semble.

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de le fixer. Cependant, Tseng crut déceler une lueur amusée dans son oeil.

- Effectivement, vous ne savez pas mon nom. Mais moi je connais le vôtre.

Tseng ne répondit rien. Il y eut un silence, durant lequel ils ne cessèrent de se dévisager. Enfin, l'homme reprit la parole :

- Je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake.

Tseng hocha brièvement la tête, comme pour le saluer.

- Maintenant que nous partons d'un pied un peu plus égal, il faut que nous parlions, reprit Tseng.

Le dénommé Kakashi ne réagit pas, se contentant de le regarder de son oeil imperturbable.

- Je crois pouvoir répondre à certaines de vos... questions. A vrai dire, jusque là il me manquait des éléments pour établir clairement ma situation – j'avais des trous de mémoire en quelque sorte...

Tseng, qui s'était mis à faire les cents pas lorsqu'il parlait, s'arrêta et releva la tête :

- C'est votre apparente ignorance de mon supérieur, Rufus Shinra, directeur de la Shinra Corporation qui m'a mis sur la piste. Dans mon monde, personne n'ignore, ou tout du moins il n'existe aucune personne qui n'ait jamais entendu parler de la Shinra. Au contraire, bien des gens ont vu leur vie changer suite à sa création.

Kakashi le regarda avec un air un peu perdu :

- Dans votre monde ?

- Oui. J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que, suite à une expérience malencontreuse d'un de nos scientifiques, j'ai été transféré dans une sorte de... monde parallèle.

* * *

Kakashi regarda l'homme en costar qui lui faisait face. Il lui avait paru étrange dès le premier regard. Puis il avait été impressionné par son silence lors du premier interrogatoire, et encore plus admiratifs lorsque Morino Ibiki avait fait son rapport. Un homme capable de résister au traitement du sadique était à surveiller. C'est pourquoi il avait demandé spécialement à Tsunade que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de la suite.

Kakashi avait ensuite été étonné, voire indigné du culot de cet homme – Tseng apparemment. Il était sensé être un prisonnier et se prenait pour un important représentant ! De quel droit lui demandait-il son nom ? Il n'avait pas à le savoir. Cependant, son orgueil et son assurance avaient amusé le ninja, et Kakashi lui avait répondu.

Mais maintenant, l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui lui faisait face lui apparaissait comme un cinglé, un simple fou échappé de la prison d'un village voisin. Un monde parallèle ! Et puis quoi encore ? Des météorites tombées du ciel ? Des extraterrestres ?

C'est avec un grand scepticisme que Kakashi le questionna :

- Et hum, qu'est-ce qui vous a permis d'arriver à cette conclusion ?

- Je me doute bien que vous ne me croyez pas. Moi-même j'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens, abordant parfois des idées encore plus incroyables, mais celle-ci me paraît la plus probable. Encore qu'il faudrait que nous discutions et que j'ai l'occasion de sortir pour déterminer en quoi votre monde est différent et s'il y a une possibilité de retour.

Ah ! s'exclama Kakashi silencieusement. C'était donc ça. Il cherchait un moyen détourné de pouvoir sortir et mener son enquête quelle qu'elle soit. C'était certes très tordu, mais le ninja n'allait pas tomber dans un piège aussi grossier.

Tseng continua son explication, indifférent à la lueur de victoire brillant dans l'œil de l'homme aux cheveux blancs – Kakashi se souvint-il.

- J'avais reçu l'ordre avec mon équipe d'accompagner l'un de nos plus éminents scientifiques (Tseng n'aurait jamais cru évoquer un jour Hojo en ces termes) sur un site de fouilles. Il a découvert une salle attenante que nous n'avions encore jamais explorée elle était protégée par un mécanisme caché que nous avons réussi à actionner. A l'intérieur, il y avait une sorte de miroir...

Tseng s'arrêta brusquement parvenu à ce point du récit. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Kakashi, qui le fixait toujours.

- Vous ne me croyez pas.

- Avouez que votre histoire est plutôt incroyable... J'aurais même du mal à croire un ami qui me raconterait ça. Et on ne peut pas dire que vous entriez dans cette catégorie... Mais je vous en prie, poursuivez, vous vous êtes arrêté à un point insoutenable de suspense dans votre récit ! Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Vous avez été aspiré dans un tourbillon venu de nulle part ? Le miroir s'est transformé en un dieu étrange qui vous a condamné à passer le restant de vos jours exilé de « votre monde » ?

Tseng le fusilla du regard, mais les yeux moqueurs de Kakashi le défiaient toujours.

- Bien. Je savais que vous ne me croiriez pas. Donc...

Tseng sortit un étrange objet de sa poche et le posa bien en vue sur la table entre eux. Kakashi plissa les yeux, intrigué et sur ses gardes. Peut-être était-ce une nouvelle sorte d'arme...

- Nous appelons ça une matéria.

* * *

L'étrange objet, parfaitement lisse et rond, brillait faiblement. Tsunade s'en approcha, curieuse, et son visage se refléta, déformé, sur la sphère palpitante d'un beau vert foncé.

- Comment avez-vous dit que cet engin s'appelait ? demanda l'Hokage à Kakashi.

- Une « matéria ». Il dit que sur leur monde, il existe un flot d'énergie parcourant la planète, qu'ils appellent « Rivière de la Vie ».

Tsunade haussa les sourcils, hautement sceptique.

- Les matérias seraient des formes de cette énergie, cristallisées par le temps. Il m'a aussi dit que son supérieur était à la tête d'une entreprise mondiale qui exploite massivement cette énergie, l'utilisant pour éclairer les maisons et faire marcher leur société.

Kakashi se tut, attendant la réaction de l'Hokage. Il lui avait fait part de ses doutes, mais l'apport de cet objet, incontestablement inconnu de leurs services, soulevait beaucoup de questions.

- De deux choses l'une, commença Tsunade, soit ce type est fou et il a monté ceci de toute pièce... mais resterait à expliquer d'où il tient cet objet et à quoi il sert vraiment. Soit son histoire est vrai... tout du moins en partie. Et si c'est le cas, sa société à l'air bien plus avancée que la nôtre. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne veux rien laisser au hasard : nos services sont déjà à la recherche d'un fou évadé.

Kakashi parut sur le point de prendre la parole, mais Tsunade ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

- J'ai écarté la possibilité qu'il soit un agent d'un village voisin. Pourquoi, s'il est notre ennemi, viendrait-il nous montrer leur dernière invention en matière d'arme ? et si c'est un village allié, pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? Non, vraiment ça n'aurait aucun sens.

Kakashi hocha brièvement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Je veux que de ton côté, tu lui fasses croire que nous lui faisons confiance... dans une certaine mesure. Questionne-le sur « son monde », et cherchez ensemble, avec l'aide de quelques équipes, la soi-disant « porte » qui l'aurait mené jusqu'ici. Ne le quitte pas d'une seule semelle je veux qu'il soit constamment sous surveillance. Qu'il habite chez toi pour quelques temps au besoin. Mais avant tout, fouille-le et débarrasse-le de toute ses « matérias ». D'après ce que j'ai compris, elles sont une grande réserve d'énergie, et je ne veux pas qu'il les retourne contre nous tant que nous ne savons pas les utiliser. Compris ?

Kakashi inclina brièvement la tête.

- Hokage-sama...

Il prit congé la tête en ébullition. Voilà qu'il allait devoir supporter cet énergumène à longueur de journée !

* * *

Sept « matérias » s'alignaient sur la table. Deux rouges et cinq vertes. Tseng les énuméra : les rouges étaient des invocations (Kakashi pensa à Pakkun et se demanda si c'était une invocation du même genre), avec Shiva et Bahamut. Les vertes étaient de la magie (Kakashi faillit éclater de rire mais il se retint à temps). Il pouvait, grâce à elles, guérir (matéria « restaurer »), invoquer l'élément foudre, feu, la terre ou encore empoisonner l'ennemi. Kakashi, avec l'accord de leur étrange prisonnier, les donna à leurs chercheurs, qui détermineront leur degré de danger et si elles étaient utilisables – ce qui pourrait aboutir à un échange.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Kakashi se fit en silence. Tseng regardait tout autours de lui, enregistrant les moindres détails. Il avait un flot de questions à propos de ce qu'il voyait, mais il décida de les remettre à plus tard. Ils lui avaient accordé un semblant de confiance à travers la personne de ce Kakashi, Tseng était déterminé à ne pas les décevoir, ne serait-ce que pour rester libre de ses mouvements. Aussi succinctement possible, Kakashi lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire. Tseng n'ayant aucune affaire à installer, il proposa de sortir faire un tour. Visiter la ville. Kakashi le regarda avec méfiance. Il refusa de lui montrer la ville plus profondément aujourd'hui, mais il voulait bien lui montrer où le Turk avait été retrouvé. Tseng accepta.

* * *

Le Turk resta un peu plus d'un mois dans le village. Il partageait ses journées entre les recherches aux alentours, les visites et les longues discussions qu'il avait peu à peu eues avec Kakashi. Ils avaient commencé à se côtoyer, d'un accord tacite, de façon assez distante. Ils échangeaient les informations nécessaires, n'élevaient jamais la voix et répondait avec courtoisie – faute de respect – aux questions de l'autre. La confiance ne vint que difficilement il leur fallut du temps, une ou deux soirées quelque peu arrosée – même si chacun prétendait tenir extrêmement bien l'alcool, ce qui se vérifiait la plupart du temps – et une attaque impromptue de ninjas (durant laquelle Tseng sauva la vie de Kakashi et inversement) pour qu'ils commencent à s'apprécier vraiment.

Tseng avait regardé d'un oeil tout d'abord très professionnel sa situation. Puis, le fait de n'être plus en fonction, de n'avoir plus de supérieur direct – de supérieur tout court – le déstabilisa. Il n'avait plus aucun repère, ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait là, ce qu'il était sensé y faire, pourquoi il le faisait... Il resta enfermé plusieurs jours dans la chambre que Kakashi avait mis à sa disposition dans son appartement, et ne se décida à sortir que lorsque le ninja l'eut écouté des heures durant parler de son ancienne vie. En ressortant, ils firent comme s'ils n'avaient pas échangé une parole, mais Kakashi resta éveillé cette nuit là, fixant d'un regard indéchiffrable le lit sur lequel dormait l'homme qui s'était si facilement confié à lui.

Lorsqu'il y eut une mission diplomatique spéciale entre les villages de Konoha et du sable – Tseng comprenait désormais tous ces termes et leurs implications, et il avait enseigné en échange à Kakashi l'histoire de Jenova et des Cetras – Kakashi fut absent durant une semaine. Le jour où il revint, Tseng (qui avait été assigné à un autre Juunin en attendant) ne montra aucun signe de réjouissance. Mais le ninja sourit en voyant, le soir, le dernier tome de son roman préféré gisant sur son lit avec un bref mot dessus : « bon retour ».

* * *

La disparition eut lieu trois semaines après « l'emménagement » de Tseng chez Kakashi, soit cinq jours après le retour de mission de ce dernier. L'un des hommes affecté à la recherche dans la zone où était apparu Tseng – ils avaient découvert depuis un certain temps déjà qu'il y avait une forte concentration d'énergie dans le périmètre alentours - disparut purement et simplement. S'en suivit une grande agitation dans les hauts-rangs, engendrant des questions sur la poursuite des recherches et la fiabilité du témoignage de Tseng. Il fut remis en cause, certains se demandant ce que leur apporterait de telles recherches et pourquoi donc on ne se débarrassait pas simplement du Turk gênant. Tseng s'attendait à cette remise en question et la prit aussi stoïquement qu'à son habitude, mais ce qui le fit flancher fut la réaction de Kakashi face aux accusations. Il se montra plus virulent qu'il ne l'avait jamais été devant Tseng et, grâce à son influence, empêcha qu'on touche à un seul cheveu du Turk. Lorsque, le soir, Tseng se planta face à lui et lui demanda pourquoi il avait pris sa défense ainsi, Kakashi se contenta de hausser une épaule et d'aller se coucher. Tseng ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit.

L'assistant en recherches réapparut trois jours plus tard, à l'endroit même où il avait disparu. Il était cependant accompagné d'un homme en blouse blanche et d'un autre en costar. Il était légèrement choqué et passa les jours suivant à raconter ce qu'il avait vu et les informations qu'ils rapportaient. Tseng n'eut pas l'autorisation de les voir, et Kakashi refusa de lui donner la moindre information. Ce n'est qu'après encore une semaine d'attente qu'un Kakashi passablement fatigué et quelque peu sur les nerfs – pour une raison échappant à Tseng – que le Turk appris enfin ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le scientifique de Konoha s'était effectivement retrouvé dans la salle du cratère Nord où se trouvait le miroir dont avait parlé Tseng. Il s'était vite vu encerclé par des Turks et des scientifiques qui cherchaient désespérément depuis des semaines à ramener leur brillant chef de l'endroit où Hojo l'avait poussé. Il s'était fait examiner, interroger, mais on le crut plus facilement que Tseng chez les ninjas car les scientifiques de la Shinra avaient eu tout le loisir d'étudier le miroir et avaient déjà formulé une hypothèse selon laquelle c'était une sorte de passage inter-dimensionnel. A l'aide des informations qu'apportait le ninja, ils avaient pu finir d'analyser l'engin. Le ninja l'avait retraversé, en compagnie d'un scientifique et d'un Turk. Ils étaient venus récupérer Tseng et discuter de l'avenir du passage avec les autorités de Konoha.

* * *

Le soir après que Tseng ait enfin pu rencontrer les deux personnes de son monde – un scientifique qu'il ne connaissait pas, un certain Elbert, et Rude – Kakashi l'entendit faire les cents pas durant un long moment dans la chambre attenante à la sienne. N'arrivant pas lui-même à dormir pour une obscure raison – ses insomnies coïncidant étrangement avec l'arrivée des étrangers, qui signifiait aussi le départ de Tseng – Kakashi se leva et entra dans la chambre du Turk agité. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et l'observa. Tseng s'immobilisa au centre de la pièce, le dos tourné à Kakashi. Il y eut un bref silence, habituel entre les deux hommes. Tseng le brisa en avouant qu'il ne savait plus où il en était. Qu'après avoir été confronté à son ancienne vie, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y était pas heureux, et que cela lui faisait peur. Kakashi s'avança doucement et l'enlaça par derrière. Tseng frissonna mais se laissa faire. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, aucun n'osant briser l'instant. Tseng finit par lâcher dans un souffle qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter. Kakashi réagit violemment, retournant sans douceur le Turk et l'embrassant sans retenue. Ils échangèrent à travers ce baiser tout le désespoir qu'ils ressentaient face à la situation et leur désir jusque là refoulé. Kakashi fit basculer le Turk sur le lit et ils firent l'amour tout aussi sauvagement, sans réserve. Epuisés, ils s'endormirent ensuite dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Kakashi se réveilla seulement quelques heures après. Les fenêtres laissaient passer quelques rayons de lune, seule source de lumière dans la nuit noire. Il chercha inconsciemment le corps qui lui avait tenu chaud durant son sommeil, et se réveilla complètement lorsqu'il ne le sentit pas à ses côtés. Il se releva en position assise et regarda autours de lui. Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à la pénombre et il distingua une silhouette assise au bord opposé du lit, lui tournant le dos. Il s'approcha silencieusement et toucha le dos offert en une douce caresse. Celui-ci tressaillit. Encouragé, Kakashi se rapprocha encore et enlaça gentiment le corps, soufflant dans les cheveux laissés libres, embrassant toute parcelle de peau à sa disposition. Tseng ne répondait toujours pas aux attentions répétées du ninja. Soudain il se leva brusquement, se libérant de son étreinte. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la porte, visiblement tendu. Kakashi, étonné par ce brusque mouvement, failli le laisser partir. Mais la pensée que ce serait peut-être leur dernière fois, la seule, le fit se lever à son tour et attraper le bras du Turk qui s'apprêtait à passer le seuil. « Attends ». Tseng, retenu par Kakashi, se retourna. Le ninja eut un choc en voyant le visage de son amant. Ses traits fins étaient déformés par un mélange de tristesse et de colère – il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu aussi expressif, si ce n'est lorsqu'il avait joui un peu plus tôt – et il pouvait voir sur ses joues des fins sillons de larmes. Ses yeux noirs brillaient, mais ils ne reflétaient alors pas la force qui caractérisait d'ordinaire le Turk, non ce que voyait Kakashi dans ces yeux en cet instant s'apparentait plus au désespoir...

Tseng répondit violemment à l'injonction du ninja. Il laissa éclater sa fureur et son angoisse, forçant le ninja à se justifier, à tenter de le calmer. Tseng arguait qu'ils n'auraient pas du succomber à leur désir, que ça ne pourrait mener à rien, qu'il devait repartir sur son monde, qu'il y était obligé, qu'il n'y pouvait rien, qu'il n'en avait pas envie...

Voyant qu'il n'était pas prêt à s'arrêter, enfoncé comme il l'était dans son cercle vicieux fait de colère et d'amertume, Kakashi se décida à intervenir. Alors que Tseng continuait sur sa lancée, crachant tous les arguments qui l'obligeaient à retourner sur son monde, ainsi que son dégoût d'y remettre les pieds, Kakashi haussa la voix. « Alors reste ! »

Dans le silence qui suivit, Tseng leva les yeux sur le ninja pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pris la parole, des yeux encore pleins de colère mais où se bousculaient aussi de l'espoir, de l'angoisse, de la joie. « Reste... » ajouta Kakashi, d'un ton beaucoup plus doux. Tseng détourna les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter toute la bienveillance qu'il y lisait. Après tout, pourquoi retourner dans son monde ? Qui l'y attendait ? Ses Turks, ses supérieurs, son travail... et les morts, les blessés, les mensonges, la grisaille, les soirées à ruminer seul. Tseng sentit deux bras solides l'entourer et un corps chaud se coller à lui. Il laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule offerte et se détendit. Peut-être qu'après tout, pour une fois, il pourrait penser à lui... Oublier les missions, les ordres, les regards d'acier de ses collègues et ceux désespérés de ses victimes. Ne penser qu'à lui, et peut-être aussi un peu à cet homme qui le serrait, qui l'accueillait... qui l'aimait. Peut-être.

Tseng se laissa entraîner lentement en direction du lit. Les bras protecteurs ne le quittaient pas, et il s'enivrait des battements sourds qui résonnaient dans la poitrine de Kakashi. Celui-ci l'allongea avec tendresse sur le matelas et sécha avec une patience presque douloureuse les larmes de Tseng. Il recommença à explorer le corps de ce dernier, en laissant toutefois les caresses remplacer la passion de leur premier ébat. Tseng le regardait faire, comme dans un rêve. Puis il l'arrêta et lui prit le visage entre ses mains. Il admira la bouche finement dessinée, les douces pommettes, le nez adorable. Ce que personne ne pouvait voir d'ordinaire, si bien caché sous le demi-masque du ninja. Ce que Kakashi lui avait offert si facilement. Tseng l'embrassa lentement, presque timidement, répondant pour la première fois à l'affection du ninja. Ils passèrent un temps qui leur parut infini et pourtant définitivement trop court à s'explorer mutuellement, tentant de faire passer par leurs caresses ce qu'aucun mot ne peut décrire. Ils s'endormirent peu de temps avant l'aube, détendus.

Le matin, Kakashi ne bougea pas lorsqu'il sentit Tseng se lever. Il savait que le Turk avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir il avait laissé la nuit au ninja pour qu'il lui dise ce qu'il voulait. Maintenant que le jour était levé, il avait besoin de méditer sur tout ce qu'il savait. Kakashi ne réagit donc pas lorsqu'il entendit les pas légers du Turk sur les lattes de bois, ni lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se ferma. Il relégua son soudain sentiment de vide dans un coin reculé de son coeur et se leva, décidé à laisser au Turk le temps qu'il lui faudrait.

* * *

Trois jours. Ce fut le temps qu'il fallut à Tseng pour se représenter à la porte de l'appartement de Kakashi. Ce dernier avait fait de son mieux pour s'occuper et penser le moins possible au Turk et à la décision qu'il allait prendre. Oh ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait rien à faire sa position lui valait d'avoir toujours des occupations. Le problème était que la soudaine disparition du Turk n'était pas passée inaperçue. Et comme c'était lui qui était sensé le surveiller, Tsunade lui avait remonté les bretelles en conséquence. Il avait réussit à l'empêcher d'envoyer une équipe à sa recherche, mais tout ce remus-ménage ne l'avait pas aidé à chasser le ténébreux Turk de son esprit.

Tseng ne lui raconta que bien plus tard ce qu'il avait fait durant ces trois jours. Il faut dire que les jours et les semaines suivant le retour du Turk s'étaient déroulés quasiment sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée. Ils avaient laissé leurs gestes et leurs actes parler à leur place.

La deuxième chose que fit Tseng après être revenu chez Kakashi fut de demander – presque ordonner – à voir les gens de son monde. Tsunade était légèrement réticente mais l'Utaïen finit par avoir gain de cause. Il discuta un peu avec le scientifique, puis s'entretint longuement avec Rude. Alors que Tseng ouvrait la porte pour ressortir, Rude le retint par le bras. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis le chauve étreignit brièvement son chef. Ce soir-là, ce fut la deuxième fois que Kakashi vit Tseng pleurer silencieusement.

Dans les hautes sphères, les négociations avec ce nouveau monde étaient attendues avec impatience. Il avait été décidé que Tseng resterait à Konoha tant que des représentants officiels du pouvoir de l'autre monde ne se seraient pas présentés. Le scientifique et Rude devaient repartir annoncer cela le lendemain. Durant la nuit, Tseng parla longuement à Kakashi, le mettant au courant de ses intentions. Ce fut l'une des nuits où ils parlèrent le plus.

Le jour J, Tseng ne fut pas autorisé à voir le départ de ses compatriotes. Il fut gardé dans une pièce sous surveillance de deux Junnins, tandis que Kakashi assistait, aux côtés de Tsunade et des autres représentants, au départ du Turk et du scientifique. Tout alla très vite. Ils enclenchèrent un petit appareil qui avait été mis au point par les scientifiques de la Shinra (dont une copie avait été, durant la semaine où ils étaient restés à Konoha, offerte aux dirigeants du village) et disparurent, purement et simplement. Les hauts dirigeants de Konoha sursautèrent, puis repartir en marmonnant, légèrement déçu de la prestation. Les dirigeants de l'autre monde devaient envoyer un représentant digne de ce nom dans une semaine exactement, et il serait reçu par le même comité qui avait assisté au départ.

Mais ils ne vinrent jamais.

Kakashi, qui avait soigneusement étudié tout ce qu'il pouvait sur cette technologie avec l'aide de toutes les informations dont il disposait, avait déterminé avec Tseng que le chakra et la mako contenue dans les matérias étaient des formes d'énergie somme toute assez proches. En théorie, et avec beaucoup de suppositions, ils en avaient déduit qu'un sceau ninja seraient assez efficace pour fermer le passage...

Car c'était ce que Tseng avait décidé. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne voulait simplement plus vivre la vie qu'il avait eue avec la Shinra, et, malgré sa culpabilité par rapport à ses subordonnés, qui comptaient sur lui et avaient appris à le respecter et à l'admirer, il avait décidé de rester à Konoha. Avec Kakashi. Mais il savait que tant que le passage resterait ouvert, il ne pourrait quitter son ancienne vie – jamais Rufus ne le laisserait partir bien tranquillement. Lorsqu'il était revenu chez Kakashi, il était encore peu sûr de son choix – du moins de comment le mettre en oeuvre – et un peu perdu de ce changement complet. Après tout, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il décidait d'écouter sérieusement une autre voix que celle de son supérieur... Il était donc un peu déboussolé. Mais Kakashi le soutint sans hésiter, et ils se concentrèrent sur la manière d'appliquer leur projet – Tseng retrouva ses marques en discutant des détails de leur plan un domaine qu'il connaissait bien.

C'est pourquoi Kakashi, alors que tous les hauts dirigeants s'éloignaient peu à peu de la « zone d'arrivée » du miroir, ne laissant que sur place les nouveaux gardes et les quelques scientifiques, Kakashi donc ordonna à ces derniers de débarrasser le plancher pour une raison quelconque. Ils obéirent tous avec plus ou moins de résistance, et Kakashi se retrouva bientôt seul dans la petite clairière. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, aussi effectua-t-il rapidement les signes qu'il avait mis au point afin de sceller le passage. Une fois que tout fut effectué, il jeta un dernier regard à la clairière avant de partir rejoindre Tseng, espérant qu'ils avaient réussi.

La semaine d'après, une petite foule s'entassait dans la clairière. Le secret avait pour le moment été un maximum gardé, mais la présence de Tseng et tout ce remue-ménage autour de la zone n'était pas passé inaperçu et il y avait quelques curieux qui tentaient de savoir pourquoi le gratin de Konoha était rassemblé ici, et qui élaboraient des théories toutes plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres. A l'heure dite, il régnait un silence attentif quelques minutes plus tard, des murmures commencèrent à s'élever chez les dirigeants. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le brouhaha avait repris de l'ampleur et l'on commençait à s'impatienter. Après une heure, les dirigeants étaient fortement énervés et les curieux commençaient à se demander ce qu'ils attendaient. Encore une heure après, la foule s'était dispersée, ne restaient que les officiels, qui piétinaient en pestant contre ces étrangers, qui ne savaient respecter un horaire. Ils finirent par se disperser eux aussi, découragés et énervés, planifiant déjà l'envoi d'un ambassadeur qui irait leur faire entendre ce qu'il en coûtait de les faire poireauter ainsi. A la fin de l'après-midi, il ne restait qu'un ninja chargé de la surveillance de la zone. Et Kakashi et Tseng, en retrait sous le couvert des arbres, un sourire sur les lèvres et se tenant la main.

* * *

Tseng alla le lendemain dans le bureau de Tsunade. Il lui expliqua ce qu'ils avaient fait, sa décision de rester au village. Il exposa aussi clairement sa position par rapport au village pour le moment, il voulait juste s'habituer à la vie dans ce monde et ne participer activement à aucune activité militaire. Il accepta cependant d'aider les chercheurs à propos des matérias et de la relation qu'elles pourraient avoir avec le chakra.

Tsunade fut bien entendu tour à tour surprise, furieuse (_très_ furieuse), choquée de tant de culot, furieuse à nouveau. Mais Tseng ne se démonta pas il en avait vu d'autres (Rufus pouvait être vraiment impressionnant quand il le voulait). Il ressortit en un morceau du bureau, et à peu près satisfait de leur accord. Tsunade lui en voudrait encore certainement un moment d'avoir interrompu aussi brutalement et pour une raison aussi égoïste – à première vue – des négociations prometteuses (qui n'avaient pourtant pas officiellement commencées, lui avait fait remarquer Tseng il avait alors cru qu'elle allait exploser de rage tant son visage était devenu rouge rapidement). Mais elle finirait bien par s'y faire. Après tout, il avait toute la vie devant lui... toute une nouvelle vie.

Sur le chemin du retour à l'appartement de Kakashi, Tseng ne put se retenir de sourire. Il rentrait _chez lui_... chez eux.

Oh il n'était pas naïf, il savait qu'ici aussi il y avait et y aurait des morts, des regards désespérés et de la grisaille mais le soir, quand il rentrerait, il ne les traînerait pas avec lui dans chaque pièce de la maison, dans chaque miroir. Il les laisserait poliment sur le paillasson, et entrerait pour retrouve son ninja-épouvantail.

Alors Tseng ne put s'en empêcher : il sourit.

FIN


End file.
